


i'm your favorite shade of blue

by sinningjul (Julx3tte)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Felix is emotionally constipated, Fluff and Smut, Light Choking, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex as Therapy, because who needs therapy, i promise this fic is very tender, light ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/sinningjul
Summary: She springs it on him over breakfast just as Felix’s filled up his mug and has it raised to his mouth. There’s a giddy look on Annette’s face when she catches his eye and Felix realizes he’s probably lost the argument before he knows what it is.Annette’s voice comes out a sweet, extended drawl; the x of his name lasts a beat longer than it should.“Felix,” she says. “I want you to choke me.”She says it so imperiously that it takes a second for Felix’s brain to process the words and he spits his coffee back into the mug before lowering it and showing Annette his wide gape.“What?”or: annette reads felix's mind. tender, soft, and complicated.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	i'm your favorite shade of blue

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely in the same universe as my felix fic where felix retires after the war and starts a knights group therapy house (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398733)
> 
> Sometimes you have a brain blast and churn out 3k in one night when you really, really should be writing other projects that have real deadlines.
> 
> @mattepigment, if u read this, this ones for u

She springs it on him over breakfast just as Felix’s filled up his mug and has it raised to his mouth. There’s a giddy look on Annette’s face when she catches his eye and Felix realizes he’s probably lost the argument before he knows what it is.

Annette’s voice comes out a sweet, extended drawl; the x of his name lasts a beat longer than it should.

“Felix,” she says. “I want you to choke me.”

She says it so imperiously that it takes a second for Felix’s brain to process the words and he spits his coffee back into the mug before lowering it and showing Annette his wide gape.

“What?”

Annette just smiles at him, and Felix is even more confused. “Choke me. In bed.”

“Honey why would you-”

Annette furrows her brows together, her lips pressed and not  _ quite _ pouting and it shuts Felix up. He nods and takes a breath. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” 

Annette gives him a happy smile, bites her bottom lip with the barest hint of her teeth, and goes back to her breakfast, leaving Felix to pour himself a new mug of coffee and try  _ not _ to look at the pale creases on Annette’s neck while they eat.

The rest of the day, Felix can’t get the image out of his head.

He thinks there’s something seriously wrong with him, a worry validated by brief letters from Sylvain talking about the effects of the war  _ after _ they’d won. The other man had been doing research, hiring scholars and such to help the seven of them cope with half a decade of war and so far all they’ve figured out is that there’s some serious lingering effects.

No shit. Felix still can’t pick up a wooden sword and swing it at a practice dummy without thinking about the way he could break it apart, activate his crest and let the damn thing shatter into splinters in his hands. He can’t stand for very long in stance without thinking about how  _ easy _ it is to slice someone in half sometimes, if you caught the right angle, and every time he’s worked out since they all woke up after Enbarr, Felix just thinks of the soot and the ash and the way the damn monsters  _ smelled _ and can barely stand.

Yeah, maybe he’s got some lingering issues, but finally making things with Annette official helped.

She’s beautiful, the way she walks around Fraldarius Castle and makes the damn place feel lively, somehow. All the rest of them can think about is how many knights have passed through the place and never came back, and how hollow the empty rooms felt.

But Annette has this way of touching things and making them come to life, and she’s managed to decorate half the hallways with an army of servants, and while he’s out in the fields or administrating, she’s constantly coming up with  _ something  _ to make the place feel less… well.

He wishes she could stay with him, but she’s got her own career and thing in Fhirdiad and she only ever comes by during breaks or on long weekends, and he makes the most of it.

No, Felix can barely run himself through drills the way he used to, but there’s something else that's given him a reason to stay fit. It’s the way Annette’s blush creeps down onto the top of her chest when she’s turned on. The way her eyes blow wide open when Felix’s arms are on either side of her head, holding him up so that he can put the rest of his weight squarely on her hips.

The way she looks at him - the way she has to tilt her neck up to kiss him when they’re fucking, and how her pale skin looks so much better with a tint of red, and the way his hands would fit perfectly just above her collarbones, thumb pressed into the hard tendons, the way she’d beg if -

He cuts himself off for the thirteenth time, takes a deep breath, and tries to get through the day. It barely works.

The thought returns throughout the day, interrupting even Felix’s few moments of alone time with the thought of Annette splayed out before him, hand wound in his hair while he’s coaxing out her pretty breath with his mouth. 

Felix is sure Sylvain would be proud of him, if he ever included those details in his letters. It’s almost worrying how, more than a year removed from war and in retirement, Felix has let himself think about all the things he’s never made the time for. He writes and paints, he farms and reads and governs, and  _ makes love _ . 

That part is Annette’s fault. She was the one that climbed into his tent halfway through a campaign in Adrestria and asked him if he’d finally make a goddamn move. Turns out she waited half a decade for him. The thought filled him with so much guilt that he fucked her right there, let his fingers do the talking and used his mouth to keep Annette from moaning so loud that the others would hear. 

He didn’t think he’d be any good, but a year and a half later and Felix has a  _ method _ . It’s for her sake, really - the first time they fucked he made it all of half a minute and the embarrassment was palpable. Annette assured him that it was fine, but since then he’s put together his own playbook to make sure Annette’s thoroughly and completely fucked. 

Felix quite likes the way she begs his name. It crosses some of the wires between battle and bed, desperation and triumph. He hated the last moments of a kill, having to shove everything deep into a hole before bringing his sword down on someone, but with Annette, he relishes the way he can keep her on the edge for hours. 

Since then, the intrusive thoughts stopped being about killing and turned into fantasies of all the things he could do to Annette on her next visit. No wonder Sylvain always looked so damn smug all of the time; Felix catches the determined look on his face when he looks in the mirror sometimes, and somehow Annette hasn’t cast him off.

If anything, he’d swear that she likes it as much as he did. Hopefully that was why she asked.

By the time they retire to bed, Felix doesn’t even wait for Annette to make it out of the blue house dress she wears. It’s a small thing, stopping just above her knees, thick straps showing off the dotted freckles on her shoulders and neck, hard-earned from hours in the warm sun. It cuts off just above where her chest swells.

He runs his hands over the rough cotton over the small of her back, and Annette yelps in surprise before tilting her head up to kiss him.

They make it to the edge of his bed before she pulls away, shoving him hard enough to knock the back of his knees on his mattress. She pushes him till he’s sitting and sits on his lap, and Felix doesn’t miss the way Annette’s cheeks are already almost as red as her hair. 

“Something got you excited, Fel?” she says in a hot whisper in his ear, and Felix can’t reply for a second when she nibbles on his earlobe. His hands find her knees and they slip underneath the hem of her dress. 

Annette’s always run hot. Felix’s hands are cold compared to her body temperature, and the heat radiating from the sides of her thighs is scorching. He digs his fingers in till he feels his nails leaving press marks into her skin, and Annette’s hips shuffle till the inside of her thighs are pressed to the top of his hips.

“You,” he says simply, and Felix rolls his hips so that his cock’s arranged right and he can hike Annette’s dress up far enough to get the underside of his head against the soft cotton of her underclothes. 

Annette digs back, elbows braced against his shoulders, and sits up straight so that her neck is right in Felix’s face.

_ Perfect _ . The blush’s spread down to the column of her neck now, and Felix’s hands move to Annette’s waist under the skirt, holding her just above the waistband of her panties. He uses the grip to bring Annette closer to his cock, shoves his lips onto the side of her neck and sucks till he leaves a bright red spot on her throat.

Annette’s panting and he’s barely touched her. The small nips he leaves on the top of her shoulders send a shiver down her spine, and Felix’s starting to feel too restrained by his pants, so he stands, holding up Annette by the back of her thighs and throws her on the bed gently so that she’s on her back, skirt hiked up to her stomach, face flushed surprised.

He quite likes the way she looks - disheveled, with her hair flared out behind her, blue-green eyes waiting for him to move. Her cheekbones catch the shadow from the fading sunlight through the window, and Felix thinks about how different she looks now than at Garreg Mach. The pigtails and girlish freckles on her cheeks are gone, replaced with the beginnings of creases and battle marks. She looks refined, and confident, and Felix loves that she’s more sure of herself now than she ever was.

She was the one to find him after the war, to make him say the words he’d been holding back, shoved so deep in his chest that it took hours to move from being curled up around her, still in half their armor. She stroked his hair then, gently, helping him get comfortable with the kind of intimacy she was asking for.

Now, it’s Felix’s turn to repay her a debt that he’s not sure will ever get paid. She was the one that helped him figure out what it was he wanted for himself after the war, the one that kept visiting even after he put distance between himself and the crown and his country.

It’s only right he wreck her, reduce her to a sobbing mess so that he can hold her, too, naked and stripped and  _ his _ . He still hasn’t promised that, but he hopes she knows.

Felix strips quickly and moves into position between Annette’s legs. He helps her out of her underclothes and props himself up on an elbow so he can get a hand in between her legs and help her settle in.

Annette shivers when his fingertips touch her folds. She’s wet already, blazing as he rubs small circles around her clit, pressing the length of a finger against her. 

“Fel,” she whispers, as her arms find his sides, half holding onto him and half squeezing his torso in between her hands.

Felix doesn’t say anything back. He doesn’t need to. Annette’s gorgeous like this, red blush creeping from her cheeks down to the top of her breasts. She’s always had elegant collarbones - he puts his lips around one and sucks and breaks the capillaries till she inhales deep. 

He uses his teeth to bring the top of her dress down lower, and Annette slips her arms underneath the straps so that he can pull the top half of the damn thing down to her waist. It’s just her stomach covered, really, and Felix doesn’t have the time to pull her away and help her strip it off.

He just moves on, down her sternum till he’s kissing right in between her breasts. They’re spread apart, nipples perked up, rising and falling as Annette breathes deep. 

If he had a hand free, he’d cup them underneath and use that to bring them up to his lips, but somewhere along the way he’s slipped a finger inside of Annette and she’s grinding her hips into him, so he can’t. Felix makes do. He has the late afternoon shadow on his face, barely visible but still scratchy, and he drags his chin across the top of Annette’s chest, leaving a redder trail from one side of her bust to the other.

Annette gasps and Felix slips in another finger, earning a deep exhale and he kisses against the trail he’s left, soft and wet and loud, noticing the freckles that pepper her skin from shoulder to shoulder. He’s tried counting them before, one touch of his lips for each one, but he doesn’t have the patience for that tonight.

“Ready for me?” he says, kneeling in between her legs. 

Annette nods and Felix slips his fingers out of her and gets his cock in his hands to line himself up.

His stamina is still kind of embarrassing. Usually he gets Annette off first, with his mouth or with his hands, but usually she’s not soaking before he’s even touched her. Annette tilts her head up and back against the mattress, showing him the underside of her chin, and Felix thinks that she’s doing it on purpose.

Felix catches her licking her lips as she stares him down, and between that and her request and the fact that she, somehow, knows it’s something he’s fantasized about before, he’s sure of it.

The best thing about her is that she knows everything before he can figure out the damn words to say them. That was the whole point of retiring to Fraldarius - to write and get his own shit together and figure out how exactly to tell Annette that she’s saved him. By virtue of his wanting to let himself orbit her and realizing that he needed that but not yet, she helped him figure out where he was headed to next.

Eventually, maybe, he’d move back. They could live together or even get married, if she’d want him for that. He’d serve Dimitri directly or something, and leave administration of Fraldarius to one of the governors he was training. 

But for now, too many people came to him looking for exactly what he’s been trying to make for himself for any of that, and it’s because of Annette that he’s able to do that. He can’t tell her yet - there aren’t really great words for it. Maybe a letter, eventually, so for now, Felix writes it into her skin and thinks that he’s not going to be able to go fishing for a few weeks after this.

He just hopes she hears him, and if she can tell what kind of filth his mind has wandered off to in her absence, if she knows to ask him because he won’t do it himself, than she must know that his heart only beats now because of her.

Felix sinks into Annette all at once, almost pulling her onto his lap with the grip he has on her hips till all he can feel is the wet, sticky heat surrounding his cock. He can never think straight at first; Annette wriggles her shoulders so that she can plant her feet on the mattress and raise her hips up for him, and the change in angle sends a gratifying tingle through his length and into the tight knot in his belly.

He palms one of Annette’s breasts from the side, taking a nipple in between his fingers and fucks her till the slow  _ “oh” _ she let out when he first slid inside of her becomes a low, grunting set of moans. 

Felix’s other hand starts at the top of her stomach. Annette’s slim enough that her abs show in the right light, and Felix thumbs over them lightly. He’s trying to figure out how exactly to get his hands wrapped around her neck when Annette manages enough breath to tell him.

“I won’t break Fel,” she says, voice just above a breath. “Choke me.”

It’s all the encouragement he needs. He knows emergency medicine. Knows what to do in case he royally fucks up and makes her lose consciousness.

Felix knows necks, too. Been on the right side of slicing one open just over a hundred times. He knows where the major arteries are, the blood vessels that are safe to press on for a few seconds and get Annette lightheaded and cockdrunk, and knows not to choke her airway while he’s pounding her with his hips.

His fingers move to the sides of her neck, thumb on one side, and he gives it a test squeeze just as Annette shifts and finds an angle for Felix to thrust deeper into her; her eyes roll so far into the back of her head that Felix isn’t sure what to do.

Annette’s face finds another layer of red blush, so Felix squeezes a bit tighter, just for a second, and he realizes that he may have fucked up, saying yes to this so quickly. His cock already feels tense inside of her, but every time Felix flexes his fingers to choke her, she clenches down around his cock and he has to slow down to keep himself from spilling into her immediately.

He does it a few times to make sure, counting carefully to three with his hand as he drives his hips into hers, and after the fourth time he’s sure she knows what’s going on.

Annette’s hands have been gripping onto the sheets on top of the bed, but one of them moves around his wrist and the other between her legs to touch her clit. 

“More,” she purrs, before biting her lips to brace herself and Felix finds the artery on the side of her neck and presses his thumb against it.

It’s too much. Annette’s wet and slick and trying hard to keep her voice from turning into a sob as she rubs herself into an orgasm; her eyes roll back again and a little bit of drool drips out of her mouth and Felix can feel her clench around him. A searing heat tears through from the tip of his cock and into the bottom of his stomach and he can’t help the high whine come out of his mouth as he comes, cock twitching inside of Annette, hand unmoving around her neck. 

She taps against his palm and he lets his grip go as he falls face first onto her shoulder, and Annette flashes him a satisfied grin as she brushes a stray strand of hair out of his forehead.

She’s huffing air in, he can see it in the rise and fall of her chest, and she laughs before she can get the words out. “No other wives, Fel” she says in between huffs. 

Felix snorts, does his best to smooth out Annette’s dress around her stomach and plants a kiss on Annette's jaw. 

“I only need you, ‘Nette”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment for extra love please!


End file.
